Caught In The Act
by LooneyLovey
Summary: What happens when the Trio get caught in the Great Hall at midnight?


**Something, like the Ginny/Draco fic that popped into my head... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Harry Potter aren't mine, nor will they ever be. I did see a shooting star tonight and I made a wish on it, I'm not supposed to tell you what I wished for but I'll give you three guess what it was :)

* * *

**

**~.~.~.~**

"I don't think this is a good idea Ron," Harry whispered to Ron, wishing not for the first time he had stayed in the Common Room with Hermione going over his potions essay which was due for later today. Hermione, of course, was oblivious to their current whereabouts as Ron had gone to great lengths to make sure she remained in the dark. They had used the invisibility cloak to sneak out and they had waited for someone to enter the common room just so they could exit. On the way to their destination Harry had cast silencing spells on his and Ron's shoes to make sure no one could hear their footsteps.

"What do you mean it isn't a good idea, of course it's a good idea Harry, just an unusual one is all."

They were huddled in the Great Hall in the dark of the night, under the invisibility cloak watching Peeves float around laughing manically to himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"But what if we get caught? What will happen then?"

Ron sighed and resisted the urge he felt to turn around and knock some sense into Harry's head.

"Pull yourself together mate, your the boy who lived. Your Harry Frekin' Potter, who's going to give you detention?"

Harry scoffed at his friends naivety and wondered if he was loosing his mind.

"Think back to Second Year Ron. Actually, think back to last week when I got detention from Snape, I swear I only got it because I looked at him funny."

Ron turned round to look at him, making sure that the cloak still covered them both before whacking Harry round the head.

"Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione. Look, who cares if we get detention, we only have a few months left at school so we need to make the most of the time we have left. Toughen up and let's do this!"

Harry shook his head, sometimes Ron acted as though he were still only eleven on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. But, he thought, his friend did have a point. They _would _only be attending Hogwarts for a few more months, why not have some fun during that time?

"Okay then, let's do this."

They moved behind the poltergeist, silently drawing their wands as they prepared to cause chaos.

"On the count of three then," Ron said, "One, two, three-"

Before they had a chance to cast the spell a shrill feminine voice reached their ears.

"Harry, Ron. What in the name of Merlin do you think you two are doing?"

Hermione Granger stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her body as she glared at where she thought the two boys stood. Though it was dark they could see the wand she gripped in her hand and gulped in fear. An angry Hermione was an unpredictable Hermione.

"Take off that damn invisibility cloak. You both better have good reasons for sneaking out when you said you'd be doing your potions essays in your dorm."

Had she been able to see them she would have seen them roll their eyes and hear them quietly mumble a few of the lesser known wizard swears, but she couldn't, a fact which both boys were thankful for. Ron yanked the invisibility cloak from both their heads and attempted to look somewhat abashed, an action which Harry decided to copy after a quick jab to his ribs.

"Well, you see..." Ron started, but floundered when he realised that no cover story would appease her while she was in this state. He nudged Harry in the ribs, making him wince as he hit the spot he jabbed earlier, hoping he would get the message to try and sweeten her up. He didn't.

"We were... going to the Library?" Ron groaned beside him. Library, he thought, Hermione knew every single route to the Library, she knew the routes so well that it wasn't necessary for her to open her eyes to know how get there. They had once found her in the library when she didn't show up for a class one morning, only to find that she had no recollection of how she got there. After taking her to Madame Pomfrey, (after she had got dressed of course) they found that sleep walking ran in her family, but it only happened in times of great stress. Later, a red faced Hermione had grudgingly admitted that she had left her Transfiguration essay until the last minute and it was due in the next day. Needless to say they had both teased her endlessly for not doing her homework three weeks in advanced, but they both stopped when she threatened never to help them with any of their essays again.

"The Library," she shrieked, and it was in that moment Peeves decided to make himself known to the only female member of the Trio.

"Hehe, look what we have here. The Potty and the Weasel out for a midnight stroll," he turned around to look at Hermione, "and the Mudblood... this is too good to be true!"

Before any of them could say anything Peeves whizzed around the room yelling gleefully; "Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

Hermione glared furiously at the two boys who stood sheepishly on the same spot she had caught them on, before striding up to them and whacking them both around the head.

"I hope you two are happy-" she was cut off by the sudden appearance of their Transfiguration Professor.

"There will be no need to resort to violence Miss Granger," she looked disapprovingly upon the three cubs that stood before her, "I think it would be wise if you three followed me."

They all hung their heads and followed their Head of House towards the Transfiguration classroom, each of them mumbling random nonsense about hinkypunks, aconite poisoning and poltergeists. On the way Hermione ran into Professor Snape and the boys smirked knowing of her obsession with him. As well as sleep walking she also revealed a great deal of information in her sleep.

"Miss Granger, if I were you I would watch where you walk." Professor Snape said silkily.

"Sorry Professor," she mumbled and then straighten her robes as an excuse to do something other than wring her hands. The Professor smirked at her discomfort before turning to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, out for a midnight stroll with your cubs? Or were they the students that Peeves mentioned."

He already knew the answer but it was too good of an opportunity to miss, tormenting Minerva was one of his past times and just because the war had ended didn't mean he would suddenly start spouting nonsense about love and happiness. The thought of doing such a thing made him shiver with disgust.

"The latter I'm afraid Severus."

"I see," the Trio could see the glee on his face and they looked at each other nervously, "well Minerva I'm free this weekend if you need me to oversee their detentions, assuming that they are in fact getting detentions?"

When her face brightened at the suggestion Harry, Ron and Hermione knew they were in trouble.

"Oh would you Severus? I'm afraid I'm behind with my marking and I was hoping I could use this weekend to catch up with it all. But then..."

"It would be my pleasure Minerva," Severus said before she could take back the offer of looking after her 'cubs'. He had no intention of looking after them though; it was a detention after all and he had cauldrons that needed cleaning.

"Right then, you three will report to Professor Snape on Sunday at 10am for your detention. Failure to do so will result in a weeks worth of detentions with me or if I'm busy Professor Snape. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," they all mumbled at the same time, each of them glaring at a different spot in he floor.

"Very well then, now off to bed. You have Potions first thing tomorrow and I know Professor Snape will not accept an tardiness."

He smirked as the three Gryffindors groaned.

"That I will not Minerva, I shall see you three in class tomorrow with your essays on the effects of aconite poisoning. Goodnight."

He swept off without a backwards glance and the trio looked nervously at each other, their faces conveying, without words, the worry they felt about this coming Sunday. They had detention... with Snape!

**~.~.~.~**

On the last Sunday of the month Harry, Ron and Hermione stood outside the potions classroom at 10am waiting for Professor Snape to arrive.

Harry smirked at Ron, "Told you so," he said.

Before Ron got the chance to answer, Hermione asked why they had been in the Great Hall that night ready to hex Peeves.

"That's for us to know and for you never to find out Hermione."

**~.~The End~.~

* * *

**

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
